sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Лотфи Заде 1
, Азербайджанская ССР |гражданство = |подданство = |место смерти = |отец = Рагим Аскерзаде |мать = Фейга Моисеевна Коренман |супруг = |супруга = Фаня Занд |дети = Стелла Заде, Норман Заде |род деятельности = математика (основатель теории нечетких множеств и нечеткой логики), электрические конструкции (сигнальные процессы и анализаторы) |награды и премии = Медаль Эрингена (1976) |сайт = |викисклад = }} Лотфи Заде ( — Лотфи А. Заде, — Лютфи Заде, также — Лютфали АскерзадеDiasporla İş üzrə Dövlət Komitəsi; род. 4 февраля 1921, Новханы, Азербайджанская ССР) — американский и , основатель теории нечётких множеств и нечёткой логики, профессор Калифорнийского университета (Беркли). Биография Родился в Баку как Лютфи Алескерзаде (или Аскер Заде). Отец — Рагим Алескерзаде (1895—1980),U.S. Social Security Death Index: Rahim Zadeh, Fanny ZadehRahim A. Zadeh, August 20, 1895 — August 9, 1980California Deaths, 1940—1997: Rahim A. Zadeh (1895—1980), девичья фамилия матери Рагима Алескера Заде (бабушки математика) указана как Бабаян. журналист по профессии, — был азербайджанцем и иранским подданным; мать — Фейга (Фаня) Моисеевна Коренман (1897—1974),A Phenomenon in Modern Science or Who Are You Lotfi Zadeh?: Lotfi Zadeh with his parents, mother Feyga, father Rahim, 1970 (фото).Biography & Genealogy Master Index (BGMI): В данной базе данных девичья фамилия матери Лотфи Заде указана как Коренман (Fanny Alesker Korenman Zadeh).Fanny Zadeh, Aug 21, 1897 — Jan 1, 1974, New York CityFanny Zadeh (1897—1974) врач-педиатр по профессии, — еврейского происхождения из ОдессыАнар Унугви «Жанет Селимова»World of Computer ScienceFay Zadeh. My life and travels with the father of fuzzy logic. TSI Press: Альбукерке, 1998.. Рагим Алескерзаде, чья семья происходила из города Ардебиль, был направлен в Баку в годы Первой мировой войны в качестве иностранного корреспондента еженедельника «Иран». Здесь он женился на студентке медицинского института Фане Моисеевне Коренман, чья семья покинула Одессу во время еврейских погромов,Жанет Селимова «Родина предков» и в годы НЭПа занялся оптовой торговлей спичками. Семья жила в Баку на пересечении улиц Азиатской и Максима Горького. Учился в русской бакинской школе № 16, в детстве много читал — как классические произведения русской литературы, так и мировую классику в русских переводах. С 1932 года жил в Иране, на протяжении 8 лет учился в Американском колледже Тегерана (впоследствии известном как — миссионерской пресвитерианской школе с персидским языком обучения), затем на электроинженерном факультете в Тегеранском университете (окончил в 1942 году). Уже в школе познакомился со своей будущей женой Фаней Занд (в замужестве Фэй Заде, род. 1920) из семьи двинских евреев, бежавших из Германии в Тегеран после прихода к власти нацистовЛотфи Заде и Россия. Много лет спустя Фэй Заде стала автором наиболее полной биографии своего мужа — «Моя жизнь и путешествия с отцом нечёткой логики»Fay Zadeh. My Life and Travels with the Father of Fuzzy Logic, 1998. После окончания университета работал вместе с отцом поставщиком стройматериалов для дислоцированных в Иране американских войск, переехал в Соединенные Штаты в июле 1944 года и в сентябре поступил в Массачусетский технологический институт (получил диплом магистра в области электрической инженерии в 1946 году). Родители Лотфи Заде в это время жили в Нью-Йорке (мать работала врачом),Fanny Alesker-Zadeh: Medical license #073548 registered in the state of New York где он поступил в аспирантуру Колумбийского университета, а после защиты диссертации в 1949 году остался там же ассистентом на инженерном отделении. С 1959 года работает в Калифорнийском университете (Беркли). Вклад в науку Опубликовал основополагающую работу по теории нечётких множеств в 1965 году, в которой изложил математический аппарат теории нечётких множеств. В 1973 году предложил теорию нечёткой логики, позднее — теорию мягких вычислений ( ), а также — теорию вербальных вычислений и представлений ( ). Награды * Премия Хонда (1989) * Медаль Ричарда Хэмминга (1992) * Премия Кампе де Ферье (1992) * Медаль Руфуса Ольденбургера (1993) * Медаль почёта IEEE (1995) * Премия Окава (1996) * Медаль Эглестона (2007) * Медаль Бенджамина Франклина (2009) * BBVA Foundation Frontiers of Knowledge Awards (2012) Семья * Жена — Фэй Заде (урождённая Фаня Занд, род. 1920). ** Дочь — Стелла Заде (27 июля 1947, Нью-Йорк — 7 июня 2006, Санта-Барбара (Калифорния)) — журналистка (её муж, Дэвид Л. Герш — адвокат и известный писатель). ** Сын — Норман Заде, также известный как (род. 1950) — специалист в области теоретической информатики, профессиональный игрок в покер, автор пособия по игре в покер, основатель и редактор журнала для мужчин Norm Zada. Winning Poker Systems, 1974, Норман Заде на Amazon.com. * Двоюродная сестра (дочь родной сестры матери, врача Анны Моисеевны Коренман) — Джаннет Алибековна Селимова (род. 1940), режиссёр Русского драматического театра им. Самеда Вургуна, художественный руководитель Бакинского камерного театра, народная артистка Азербайджана.Жанет Селимова «Родина предков» (Лезги културадин журнал «Алам», январь 2014)Пульс времениДжаннет Селимова с Лотфи Заде (фото)Lotfi Zadeh «My life and work — a retrospective view» Примечания См. также Лотфи Заде Литература * Lotfi Zadeh: From computing with numbers to computing with words — from manipulation of measurements to manipulation of perceptions in International Journal of Applied Math and Computer Science, pp. 307–324, vol. 12, no. 3, 2002. * Fay Zadeh. My life and travels with the father of fuzzy logic. TSI Press: Альбукерке, 1998 (на русском языке: Жизнь и путешествия с отцом нечеткой логики от Фей Заде. Баку: Чашыоглы, 2001). Ссылки * Великий и простой азербайджанец Лютфи Заде * Воспоминания Н. Н. Моисеева о семье Заде * Academic profile — Berkeley, University of California * IEEE: Zadeh * Страница о Лотфи Заде Категория:Логики США Категория:Награждённые медалью Ричарда Хэмминга Категория:Почётные доктора Бакинского государственного университета Категория:Награждённые медалью почёта IEEE Категория:Иммигрировавшие в США из СССР Категория:Выпускники Массачусетского технологического института Категория:Учёные в области науки о системах Категория:Награждённые медалью Бенджамина Франклина Категория:Награждённые медалью Эглестона Категория:Лауреаты премии Окава Категория:Лотфи Заде